


Visitation Day

by dark_brohood



Series: Timeless >>> One-Shots [8]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier
Genre: Other, Visitation Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_brohood/pseuds/dark_brohood
Summary: It's been three weeks since you've seen Yancy, and now Visitation Day is here.
Relationships: Yancy/NB!Reader
Series: Timeless >>> One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266908
Kudos: 11





	Visitation Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a gift exchange on tumblr but thought I'd post here as well.

You knew it was stupid to go back to Happy Trails Penitentiary after breaking out of it, but you had to see Yancy again. In the short time you had gotten to know him (literally a day) you had fallen for him, and you were sure he had fallen for you, too.

You sat on a bench in the visitation room, dressed up in your elaborate ‘disguise’, which was only a black afro wig and a comically large moustache sitting on top of your lip. People filtered into the room behind you, women with kids, a man with a dog in a purse, and others, as you waited for Yancy to come out.

After a few minutes of waiting, he came in. Still wearing those striped pants and a white tee, and his entire face lit up when he saw you. He rushed over to the table you were sitting at, and plopped down on the other side of you, eyes wide, like he didn’t expect you to actually come.

“Nice moustache,” he said, grinning.

You wiggled the obviously fake moustache, a grin on your face.

“What’re youse doin’ ‘ere?” he asked. “If they catch youse–”

“They won’t,” you said. “I don’t know if you noticed, but the guards are pretty dumb.”

He chuckled softly, and nodded in agreement.

“I came here to see you. I’ve missed you.”

He smiled at them. “I’ve missed you too, [Y/N].”

For fifteen minutes, you talked. Talked about what you had done the last three weeks, and what your plans for the future were. You laughed and you made jokes, you poked fun at each other and each of the guards.

And as you were escorted out of the room as visitation ended, you turned back to Yancy and said, “I’ll see you next time, Yancy.”

Three weeks later, you were back on that bench, waiting for Yancy.


End file.
